


Filamentos

by Marbius



Series: Mutti sabe muy bien [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Siamese twins, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conexión que los une no es física, sino la propia entre quienes comparten alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filamentos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de este minific me pertenece, excepto la trama, la cual es 111% ficticia y parte de mi imaginación. No lucro, y por si acaso era necesario clarificarlo, Tom y Bill Kaulitz no son siameses ni lo han sido jamás.

**Filamento**

 

Las señales siempre estuvieron visibles.

Una cuna en lugar de dos porque Tom y Bill se empeñaban a llorar hasta altas horas de la madrugada si se les separaba. Berreaban con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones de recién nacido, y con el paso de las primeras semanas como padres, tanto Simone como Jörg aprendieron que era más fácil recostarlos juntos de lado a lado que lamentarse por haber gastado dinero que no tenían comprado dos de un objeto, cuando en realidad con uno solo bastaba.

Nada de ropa doble, porque era sólo un par el que utilizaban y se compartían entre ambos. Daba igual que entre lavadas una vez fuera el turno de Bill y a la siguiente ocasión el de Tom. Ellos no se vestían idénticos como otros gemelos, no al mismo tiempo al menos. En lugar de las clásicas fotografías para mostrar una vez fueran mayores, imágenes donde aparecerían portando trajecitos similares y donde costaría diferenciarlos, existían aquellas que abajo llevaban en rotulador “este es Tom” y “este es Bill”. Una instantánea por cada gemelo, y un cambio de ropa para los dos.

Jamás un ‘yo’, no al menos consciente. Siempre un ‘nosotros’ que adaptaban a sus necesidades especiales, como cuando Bill decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y Tom optó por su parte hacerse rastas. Entonces fue un “nosotros queremos experimentar”, que a su modo los mantuvo unidos a pesar de la evidente diferenciación de sus personalidades. “Nosotros nos haremos un piercing”, aunque cada uno eligió un sitio alterno al del otro. “Nosotros queremos un tatuaje”, Tom en Bill y Bill en su propio cuerpo. Incluso sin ser verbal, Simone desde un inicio aprendió a escuchar ese ‘nosotros’ que se colaba entre los labios de sus dueños y expresaba más que las simples palabras.

Claro que como madre, era ella quien más oportunidades tenía de apreciar el grado de unión que existía entre los gemelos, y su privilegiado sitio de observación permitía tener al alcance de sus ojos escenas que por sí propias ya eran íntimas en extremo.

Como observarlos desde la ventana de la cocina y conteniendo la respiración, asombrada de la extraña estampa que era ver a sus hijos de ocho años besarse repetidas veces en los labios. Simone no dijo nada, bastante tenía ella con la separación por la cual pasaba con Jörg, y prefirió archivar aquel suceso en el trastero de la memoria.

Años después, esta vez cuando los gemelos contaban con catorce años, Simone volvió a sorprenderlos en una escena similar, excepto que acorde a su nueva edad, estaba vez los besos incluían más lengua y menos camisetas. También manos que recorrían la espalda del otro o dedos que se tensaban sobre los hombros. En retroceso, Simone había deshecho sus pasos y regresado a su habitación.

El tiempo probó ser un remedio capaz de curarlo todo, y a la par, convertir lo que había sido un temor consciente del que se negaba a ver las señales, en un simple recuerdo sordo, que como una vieja herida, dolía sólo ante los cambios del clima.

Simone razonó, y el proceso le costó su buena cantidad de noches sin dormir, que la causa era tan simple como lo era de intrincada su teoría: Filamentos.

Once centímetros de filamentos que alguna vez los habían unido a la altura del pecho. La unión física ya no existía, y tanto Bill como Tom tenían una cicatriz que así lo demostraba, pero seguían conectados de manera intrínseca. Una conexión que iba más allá de los cinco sentidos básicos y que era imposible de ver, de palpar, pero que se encontraba a perpetuidad ahí…

Sólo así podía explicarse ella la naturalidad con la que sus miradas sabían hacia dónde dirigirse cuando uno quería encontrar al otro, sin importar la distancia, o quién o qué se encontrara de por medio. Simone lo había visto de primera mano; uno de los dos giraría el rostro a una dirección cualquiera y bastaría contar hasta tres para que su mirada se posara en la de su otra mitad.

Aquella habilidad no sería la única que Simone descubriría tras largas horas de observación.

Ver era el simple comienzo, escuchar los pensamientos del otro, o al menos estar en tal sintonía que así lo pareciera, pasó a formar parte de su repertorio apenas fueron capaces de articular palabras, y en su lugar, prefirieran hacer uso del lenguaje no verbal.

Desde siempre fue normal el entrar a una habitación silenciosa y descubrirlos sentados uno frente al otro, reflejos automatizados del otro hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Comunicación que trascendía la barrera del sonido y sin embargo… sus voces reverberaban y hacían eco para el otro.

Jörg lo llamó ‘cosa de gemelos’, frase seguida de un encogimiento de hombros que no venía a expresar nada de su punto de vista al respecto, tanto para bien como para mal. Según él, lo que Tom y Bill hacían era normal. Daba igual si consistía en quedarse viendo la televisión hasta pasada su hora de dormir o jugar a las escondidillas, eligiendo un sitio por los dos y a la espera de un inexistente tercero que debería ir a buscarlos, Jörg no veía nada de anormal en su comportamiento y desestimaba cualquier opinión que no coincidiera al respecto con la suya.

A su modo, Simone tuvo que aprender a pasar por alto algunas emociones. La culpa y la vergüenza de su secreto más temido se sumaron a la curiosidad por saber, si acaso, hasta qué punto la condición de su nacimiento había influido en lo que eran en el aquí y en el ahora.

La respuesta llegó casi un cuarto de siglo después, cuando dos llamadas diferentes la sacaron de su rutina habitual y trastocaron lo que ella había llegado a pensar que se trataba de una ley universal: Donde uno estaba, también el otro.

Cuán equivocada podría estar…

Tom disfrutaba de un concierto, y a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Bill vacacionaba en el campo.

La asimilación de aquella posibilidad, el que no estuvieran juntos y unidos como su condición al nacer así lo había dictado, trastocó su mundo. Simone sintió vértigo, y con la misma rapidez descubrió la respuesta que necesitaba y que desde tiempo atrás ya conocía: Filamentos.

Largos filamentos que los unían por una franja de once centímetros al pecho. Filamentos que ni el acero quirúrgico había podido cortar. Filamentos que se extendían tanto como era necesario.

Filamentos que los unían, sin importar el sitio en el que estuvieran, ya fuera la habitación al lado o diferentes continentes, un nexo entre dos que no conocía de limitaciones.

Simone entendió para sí, que ni siquiera la distancia se podría interponer entre ellos dos, no cuando lo que los unía no pertenecía a este mundo y no se definía desde un plano físico.

Filamentos, sólo eso.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
